hidamarisketchfandomcom-20200216-history
December 25: Goodbye, Ume-Sensei
Goodbye, Ume-Sensei is the twelfth episode of the first season of Hidamari Sketch. In it, Chika is introduced as the girls begin their Christmas festivity. 'Episode Summary' 'Chika!' The episode starts off in Sae's room, where she and Hiro are talking about this Chika character. Both are anticipating her arrival, and mistaken Yuno and Miyako when they enter the room. As the former two resume their initial conversation, Yuno and Miyako spot Chika outside Sae's backdoor, trying to get her older sister's attention. Getting to know the rest of the girls, Chika introduces herself; Sae, on the other hand, gets flustered and demands that Chika to finish and enter properly through the front door. After the opening credits, the cast stand in the middle of Sae's room as Chika makes her observations, blatantly mocking Sae's room on its lack of tidiness and its dull appearance (which Sae dismisses, claiming she is not liking 'childish' stuff). Chika hurled an insult about Sae's single status, and Sae angrily responds. Chika then gets to formally introduce herself to the first-years. Miyako brings up whether Chika has a boyfriend, prompting her to bring up a famous Kabuki actor as her apparent crush. Yuno and Miyako then take the liberty to show Chika around their apartments. This raises a question from Chika, curious on if the tenants really do live by themselves and how they do so. When the question was answered, the visitor was delighted on what such a lifestyle the girls live. Returning to her older sister's room, Chika makes a meal (okonomiyami) for the girls. She tells Hiro of her desire to live alone as soon as possible, although Sae tries to discourage her with some negative points like waking up early. 'Exploring!' After their meal, the girls take Chika to the art school. Such a young girl, however, could not maintain her restraint over her excitement; Chika jumps over the school gate and drags the rest into the building for exploration. They briefly encountered Yoshinoya whilst in the hallways, and then made several excuses to leave as the teacher began to creep them out with her cosplaying love. They made a visit to the material room (in which Chika mocks the bust of The Principal) and went shopping at Berry Mart soon after. Upon returning to the apartments, the Principal walks around the art school in a Santa outfit. Miyako calls him to give the girls presents, while Chika laughs hysterically and the others are dumbfounded at the sight. 'Back Home' The group returns to Sae's room, where they set up a Christmas meal for all of them to enjoy. Yuno takes a picture of Chika for reference, and Yoshinoya makes a surprise visit in her own Santa outfit (dress, specifically). Yoshinoya is invited to stay, and they sit down and chat before their meal. Chika finds Yoshinoya is to be very much interesting, prompting the teacher to try and compliment the little sister indirectly. She then excuses herself as she leaves to attend her own matters. 'Christmas!!' 'Sweet, Sweet Times' 'Episode Quotes' 'Episode Gallery' 'Episode Trivia' Category:Anime Category:Season One Episode Category:Incomplete